Trapped
by boobtube1938
Summary: "Derek was restless. Stiles shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be screaming for his life down the hallway."


Stiles Stilinski; 17 years-old, best friends to Scott-my-head-is-shoved-up-Allison's-butt-McCall and100 percent human in a world that is centered around the supernatural. He doesn't remember how he got here or when. All he knows is that he shouldn't be in a small jail-like cell next to an outraged alpha werewolf. Stiles rubs the back of his head where he was brutally beat into unconsciousness. _'What the hell?_' The young teen brings his hand in front of his face, examining the crusted blood on his hand. _'My dad is going to kill me.' _Pounding and yelling echoes through the halls of the building as a very angered, and very awake Derek starts charging at the door of his own little cell. Stiles slowly crawls to the little hole in the wall, just big enough to look inside the room next to him. "Derek, I swear to God if you don't stop with the fucking yelling, I will kill you personally." There were a few more hard hits against the door before Derek slides down the wall, angered by defeat, again.

Silence blankets the two men. Stiles trying to get his eyesight back without seeing double and Derek holding his head in his hands, aggravated. "Do you know where we are?" Derek remains silent. "Great. We're trapped and Scott probably is sucking face with Allison to even realize that we're missing."

oOo

"Are you going to get that?" Allison giggles when Scott runs his hands up her sides.

"It's probably just Stiles." The phone continues to ring. Huffing out his annoyance, Scott blindly reaches for the cell phone and puts it up to his ear. Before the person on the other line had a chance to speak, Scott starts to talk. "Stiles, I'm busy right now." Without another word, Scott hangs up the phone, turning it off and tossing it to the side.

oOo

"It's official; I'm going to die a virgin."

"Really, Stiles?"

"And so he speaks. Would you like a bone? I'm dead serious. It's a shame that this body is going to go to waste." Derek rolls his eyes. "Do you know how long we've been here?"

"A week."

"What? You have to be kidding me! I was out that long?" Stiles, leaning against the wall, hits his head off of the structure in frustration, instantly regretting it.

"It was a baseball bat."

"What?"

"They hit you with a baseball bat from behind."

"What is with people and baseball bats? Wait, how did you…you were stalking me!"

"I…I was passing through when I noticed you were in danger. I didn't know that they were hunters."

"Stalker. Admit it, you care about me. You don't want to see me get hurt." Derek growls. "Ha! That's enough proof right there. Sourwolf _does_ have a heart."

"Stiles. Shut up." Derek growls out. "Don't move, don't make any sound."

"What's going…?"

"Quiet."

Clicking of locks being unlocked and buzzers going off, announcing approaching figures; a herd of feet were pounding down the hallway, stopping just outside of the individual cells. Without a word, Derek's cell door was ripped opened and a tazer to the man's chest, making him weak enough for the men to drag him out of the room and down the hall. Stiles quickly shuts his eyes, not wanting the men to see him awake. His door opens a few seconds later and then closing seeing that the boy was still out like a light.

oOo

Thud of a body hitting the cold, tiled floor in the room next to him, made Stiles rush over to the open space in the wall. Derek had been thrown onto the cold floor, breathing heavily and in obvious pain. "Derek." Stiles whispers, trying to get the older man's attention. "Derek." Growling. "Nothing gets you down."

"Stiles. Shut. Up."

"Dude, what the hell is going on? You were gone at least two hours." Before an answer could be given, the door to Stiles' cell is yanked open and men pour into the room, grabbing the teen and dragging him out of the room. "Let me go! Hey! What the hell!"

oOo

Derek was restless. Stiles shouldn't be here, he _shouldn't_ be screaming for his life down the hallway. Stiles should be at home, enjoying a carefree life. Spending time with friends without werewolves or hunters getting in the way, he should be worrying about who to take to the school dance or arguing about what movie he and his friends are going to go see. Stiles should be living his life, not begging someone not to end it so soon. What has happened to humanity? Since when did humans get tortured for this type of shit? Let alone a 17 year-old who just had the worst luck around. It shouldn't be like this. If it wasn't for his crazy, power hungry, revenge driven uncle, Stiles would not be here.

Strength slowly starts to return to the alpha, but not enough to break free of the confines and get him and Stiles out of jail safely, or alive for that matter. The place was heavily guarded and one step out of place meant wolfs bane bullet to his head. Right now, Derek had to play it cool and wait for Stiles to return, then he'll make their escape plan.

Screams from down the hall subside.

In mock action, Stiles is thrown into a heap on the floor.

"Stiles." The teen remains silent and unmoving. "Stiles!" Stiles mumbles and raises his head, revealing multiple wounds. He had a split lip, eyes already bruising and teeth stained red. The younger man starts coughing, wincing in pain at the action. "What did they want?"

"O-oh y-you know *cough* J-just wanted to h-have tea. W-what t-the *cough*…ok, that's gross… hell d-do you think t-they w-wanted?" Derek continues to stare at the young man, blood gathering on the floor. "T-They w-want info o-on you and the o-others." Stiles wheezes and screws his eyes shut as pain courses through his body.

oOo

"Stiles." Once again, the younger man did not respond at first. "Stiles!"

"What!" Stiles' voice was weak. "What the hell do you want?"

"Stay awake."

"Fuck you man."

"Stiles, you took hefty hits to your head, stay awake."

"H-how sweet o-of you. A-after all t-this time, I-I thought y-you wanted m-me dead." Stiles snaps back, but his voice is too weak to have the venom that he wanted. By this time, Stiles managed to drag himself to the wall and lean against it. He starts to assess the wounds, moving his non-broken arm around his body, feeling for injuries his body wasn't able to comprehend yet due to shock. Hitting a sore spot on his stomach, Stiles tries to bite back a whine as his fingers probe the gash in his side.

"What's wrong?" Derek's voice is laced with concern.

"N-nothing. I'm, I'm fine." Blood was still oozing from his wounds, his blood loss great.

"Stiles. What. Is. Wrong." Derek was not in the mood to play games. He knew he had to get Stiles out of here soon or the kid would die from his injuries. Another whine erupts from Stiles' mouth. The alpha moves his head so he is able to see the young man, propped against the wall, and see how much damage was done to the kid. The sight of Stiles did not help calm Derek. They needed to get out like now, just so Stiles would have some sort of chance of surviving. Derek starts to pace about the small room, trying to devise a plan of escape.

"R-relax."

"We need to get out of here."

"Y-you m-mean, y-you need t-to get o-out of here."

"_We_." Derek quickly corrected. "I'm not leaving without you." Stiles starts to cough again, more blood spilling from his mouth.

"I'm dying."

"No, no you're going to be fine."

"Y-you're being n-nice. Y-you're never n-nice. I-it's the end of the world and I'm d-dying."

"Stiles…"

"D-Derek, i-if you haven't n-noticed, I-I'm human, I-I can't j-just heal like you. I-I'm cover i-in blood and it just k-keeps pouring o-out. No one w-will miss m-me o-other than m-my dad." For the first time since finding out about werewolves and putting his life on the line multiple times and almost dying a few dozen times, Stiles starts to cry. "I-I can't l-leave m-my dad. I-I'm the only t-thing he h-has left."

"Stiles, listen to me. You. Are. _Not_. Going. To. Die. I am going to get us out of here."

"You'll be c-carrying dead weight. J-just l-leave my body here." Derek is getting more frustrated as he continues to talk to Stiles. "M-my mom used t-to sing t-to me w-whenever I w-would get h-hurt." Stiles starts to hum the song his mother used to sing to him whenever he was injured or was just unhappy. "S-she always k-knew what t-to do. She w-would smile a-and a-all the cares i-in the w-world would j-just float away." The alpha calms, listening to Stiles talk about his mother. "S-she always s-said that e-everyone h-has a destiny." Stiles chuckles to himself. "S-some destiny huh?" Derek remains silent. Stiles starts coughing again and memories of happier times dance in his mind. "W-what a-about your f-family?"

"What about them?" Derek snaps.

"W-what were t-they like?"

"Now is not the time to talk about this."

"H-humor me, i-it's the l-least you c-could do." Derek stops pacing the tiny room, sitting down next to the opening, slotted with bars, and starts talking about his family.

"They were wonderful people. My dad was a great alpha and never turned anyone away who needed help werewolf or not. My mother would always be found in the kitchen, cooking or she would be helping one of the family members who were hurt while they were playing or training. Laura was always surrounded by the younger children, she was their favorite and she was great with kids. At night, when everyone else went to bed, I would sneak into her room and go out on the roof of the house and just talk about everything. I would always fall asleep first and she would end up carrying me to my room." A lump in Derek's throat starts to form and tears collect at the corner of his eyes.

Stiles hears the pause. "They sound like they were a great family." Instead of answering, Derek just nods his head in response, even though he knows Stiles can't see the movement. Derek's ears perk up, listening to the heartbeat of the teen in the next room.

"Stiles?"

His voice is weaker than before. "I-I'm f-fine."

"You know, I never did hate you."

"Y-you're j-just saying t-that." Derek chuckles at the realization that a small piece of Stiles still holding on. "B-being nice."

"I'm never nice." Derek smiles.

"Jackass." Stiles licks his lips, closing his eyes as another jolt of pain shoots through his body. "P-promise me s-something."

"Stiles…"

"J-just, p-please. W-when you get o-out of h-here, w-watch o-over my dad. S-somehow t-tell him that I l-love him a-and that I d-didn't die o-on purpose. P-please."

"Ok." Derek whispers. "Promise." Silence once again consumes the two men. Stiles closes his eyes, filling his head with happy thoughts and Derek running escape plans through his mind.

oOo

"Stiles, wake up, let's go." Derek was leaning down, wrapping his arms around the slender frame of the teen and picking him up bridal style.

"W-what…?" Stiles opens his eyes in time to see him being carried out of the cell and Derek stepping over the bodies of their kidnappers. "D-Derek…"

"We're getting you out of here." The alpha was running stealthily down the hallway, using his senses to avoid approaching men. Derek was trying his best to keep Stiles stable and as steady as he could to minimize the pain.

"Derek."

"Just hang in there. We're almost there." Stiles tightens his grip on the alpha's tattered shirt, trying to hold in his whines of pain.

The whole building was on alert as Derek and Stiles tried to find an escape route. Every so often, Derek would have to turn around, finding another way out. At one point, the guards had found the duo and started to unload their guns, bullets hitting every thing in sight, managing to hit Derek in his arm and leg. The alpha stumbles, dropping Stiles to the unforgiving floor and making the younger man scream out in pain. Derek quickly gets back on his two feet, rushing over and picking Stiles up.

"P-promise."

"You're not going to die. We're so close."

"T-tell my d-dad…" Stiles closes his eyes, pain shooting through his body.

"Stay with me Stiles. I can see the exit." A moment later, Derek was bursting through the door and continues running until he finds shelter in the unfamiliar forest; he places Stiles on the ground and lightly taps the boy's face. "Stiles, come on. Wake up. We're free." Derek is now feeling the pain from being shot. Falling back on his heals, Derek looks down at his arm and leg and spots the dark blue poison traveling up his leg and arm. A hand grasps Derek's arm, making the alpha look up at Stiles. "Hey."

"W-we make it o-out?"

"Yeah."

"Y-you're hurt."

Derek chuckles. "Like you should be talking." Derek stands, picks Stiles up again. "We need to find someone who can take you to the hospital." The duo walks through the woods in search of a highway or a house. The alpha trudges up a hill, letting out a huge sigh of relief when he sees a city skyline and a road leading to it. Headlights were getting closer and Derek starts to run towards them, doing his best he can to flag down the vehicle. The car comes to a stop right in front of the two men. The window rolls down, revealing the face of an older woman and man.

"Please, you have to help us." Derek begs. The old couple is visibly concerned; the old man gets out of the car, passing the man holding the teen and opens the back door of their car.

oOo

Cops were instantly called to the hospital upon the arrival of the teen and the alpha. It was a few hours before the rest of the pack and the Sheriff were bursting threw the doors, swarming Derek, wanting answers.

"Do you have it?" Derek questions through clenched teeth and soon, two bullets were placed in the palm of his hand. The alpha sways as he tries to stand and makes his way down the hallway, going to the bathroom to take care of his wounds that he refused the doctors and nurses to look at. After taking care of his wounds, Derek returns to the group and is bombarded with questions. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to stay calm. "Everyone. Shut. Up." Derek takes a deep breath and signals for the group to follow him to a room more private.

"Are you going to tell us what the hell is going on and why the hell you and Stiles have been missing for a week and all of a sudden show up at a fucking hospital?" The Sheriff was on edge ever since his only son went missing and then gets a call saying that Stiles was in critical condition at a hospital three hours away.

"Stiles was ambushed by hunters when he was in town. I was going past and I stopped to help him. The past week, we have been in one of their prisons. They tortured both of us, but since he's human, he couldn't heal like I could. He took hefty beatings to his head and multiple cuts on his torso, arms and legs. He lost a lot of blood and he's in surgery right now with the doctors trying to reverse the damage done."

oOo

Stiles was still in a coma when the hospital transported him to Beacon Hills hospital so it was easier for his dad and others to visit the teen. Stiles was stable and had everyone waiting for him to wake from his deep slumber. Even though Stiles was not known in school, his fellow classmates and teachers sent cards wishing him well and stating that they were wishing for a quick recovery.

Sheriff Stilinski was given time off to be with his son. Scott, Allison, Danny, Lydia and Jackson would visit frequently, checking in on their fellow pack mate's condition. Day after day, it was the same news, Stiles still had not awakened.

Derek finally manages to go back into the hospital, going to the room containing the sleeping form of Stiles. He enters the room and the Sheriff looks up at the entering figure. Sheriff Stilinski gets out of his chair, seated next to his son's bed, patting Derek on the shoulder and leaving the room. The alpha makes his way over to the seat, sitting down. Not knowing what to do or say, the werewolf grabs Stiles' cold, unresponsive hand and squeezing it.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles. I should have protected you. You shouldn't be in this mess. I'm so sorry."

Twitch

Head slowly turning to the side.

Eyes blinking to welcome the light of the conscious world.

The voice weak and raspy. "D-Derek Hale, s-sorry? I-I need t-to get that on camera." Derek laughs.


End file.
